tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Torture Rooms Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To begin this quest we must go to the black city of Ankrastal, the following maps show the way: We have to enter trough the Dargar mines, here: We arrived at the withe marked circle of the image above, go down here and go to the circle marked in blue: When we reach the marked blue circles we must keep going and continue here, (we'll find a door of lv 30): Here we'll find all the kinds of dwarfs (soldiers, guards, normal). We keep going to the marked blue circle to another small cave, which is this: Upon reaching the blue circle continue and climb up here: We'll go to the blue circles, then down, we get here: It is in this room that we started having a little evidence of demon reign, here we'll find to Dlahurogh, the Guardian, a Demon who has been ordered not to attack any creature. It is not known what hidden secrets are in this particular NPC. But it is known to be servant of Orshabaal and has been ordered to stand guard on the path and try to convince humans or dwarfs to continue toward the city to arrive there and find a horribly death. What secrets hide Dlahurogh of the demons or the world in general? Not a bad idea to talk with him and investigate their words. It could have interesting results ... In this cave we will find an underground river that we have to cross, will find another NPC, this time a Fire Devil called Hastur, this is another servant of the demons, like Dlahurogh. Hastur will cross us to the other side for 100 gold coins. Only we have to say: hi/ cross/ yes Upon reaching the other side we have to follow to the blue circle marked and descend here: We just have to follow the blue line to the two circles, we find fire devils, beholders, dragons, a pair of rotworms, bats. Upon reaching the blue circles down here finally will get to Ankrastal and follow the blue line to the quest, we have to reach the Angaroth's palace, follows the next route (we enter the Angaroth's palace and move towards the left bottom, there we find some stairs that goes down (where are the blue circles marked): After go down we follow here: We walked down the line marked to the door of lv 118 The equipment should exercise extreme caution, the torture rooms are full of Hellhounds, Dark torturers and Demons, the only advantage is that they are mostly separated into small rooms with doors, so it will be essential that the team has a good blocker and that this don't loss the concentration going away of the doors and losing the blocking, a good healer is also essential. The room of the chests is where is the marked circle, once we take our reward must return in the same way, to the outside. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS